Amuto Oneshot Collection!
by Piinky-Giirl
Summary: Here's a Collection of Amuto oneshots! : Some fluffy one, some funny ones and some cute ones! Rated "T" juste in case! :D Please read ! And Please leave comments!
1. Bet at the Beach

Piinky-Giirl : Hi everybody!! Here's a little collection of Amuto Oneshots! But before I start I need someone to do the disclaimer… Ikuto??

Ikuto : Why me?!

Piinky-Giirl : Because if you do, the next oneshot will be one that you'll love… * Evil grin*

Ikuto : I don't beli--

Piinky-Giirl : Plus some Catnip..! *Really evil grin!*

Ikuto : Piinky-Giirl doesn't own Shugo Chara!!

Amu: =) And now on with the story!!

**Bet At The Beach**

(A/N : Kukai, Amu and Utau are 17 years old, Ikuto is 18.)

*Normal POV*

" Amu, get it! " yelled Ikuto. Amu punched the ball on the other side of the net. " Kukai! Don't let it fall!!" screamed Utau passing the ball to her boyfriend. "Hell yeah!! I won't let it fall for sure!!" answered the boy. "That's the spirit! Like this we'll won this bet for sure!" said Utau, flames in her eyes. Woah… A bet?? Well… Let's do a quick flashback to understand!

_Flashback._

Utau and Kukai were on the beach, waiting for Ikuto and Amu. "Hey Kukai… I have an idea…" said Utau. "About what?" her boyfriend asked. "Well… you know, my brother loves Amu… And I think she likes him too…" Utau explained. Kukai chukled. "Yeah! She blushes whenever Ikuto is around!" "Right! So we're going to do a bet!" she said. "A bet?" he repeted, puzzled. "Yeah! We'll do a volleyball game!! The team who loose it stay on the beach all night with only a bathing suit on!" explained Utau with an evil smirk on her face…

_Flashback's end._

*Ikuto POV*

Kukai just punched back the ball. I catched it and passed it to Amu. She dropped it. "I don't want to loose!!" she yelled. Oh my god!! She was so cute when she was angry!! "Why?" I asked seductively. "A night with me shouldn't be so bad…" I continued. She blushed very fast and said "I don't want to spend a single minute alone with you, pervert!" "Then we have to win!" I smiled nicely to her and hit the ball. The first team who'd get 5 points would win. The Amuto team had 3 points and the Kutau team had 4 points. I hope we'll loose. (XD)

*Amu POV*

My body was tired and I was panting. Kukai had the ball, he trowed it. My eyes followed the ball. It was heading towards Ikuto. He passed it to me. My body wasn't listening to me. It wouldn't move. I forced my muscles to move in one last effort. I jumped to catch the ball and… I missed it. "NO!!!" I screamed. L fell on my knees, hitting the ground with my hands. I was so angry! I was going to spend _all_ the night with Ikuto!!! Utau came next to me. "Good night, Amu!" she said. Kukai put his arm around his girlfriend's waist and said "We'll be going now! Bye!!" A few minutes later, they were gone.

*Ikuto POV*

Holy shit!! She was looking so depressed! She was sitting on the soft sand of the beach, almost crying. "Amu, are you okay?" I asked softly, kneeling beside her. "I guess so." She suddenly stood up. "I'm going to swim." Amu said. "'Coming with you… I don't want you to drown…" I told her with my husky voice. "'kay. It's not like I care!" she answered, blushing. She entered the water. "Cold!" she shout. "What did you expect?" I asked. "It's almost night!" Amu got out of the water, she was dripping wet. Oh my god!! She was so sexy!! I was starring at her when she asked "What are you looking at, pervertered cat?!" I smirked. "What do you think? We're alone!" "IKUTO!! YOU PERVERT!!" she yelled at me.

*Amu POV*

"IKUTO!! YOU PERVERT!!" I yelled at him. I tried to take my towel, but Ikuto took it before. "Ikuto! Give it to me!!" I shout. "No! You'll have to get it!" he said, lightly laughing. He started to run… With my towel!!! "Ikuto!! Get your ass back here!" I yelled, truly angry. He just laughed!! LAUGHED!! I went after him. I became closer, I could almost touch my towel now! I grabbed Ikuto's arm, he tripped, and I fell with him. More precisely, on him... Over him. Over Ikuto!!! My heart started pounding in my chest and I blushed madly. "Ikuto…" I said. " Amu…" he started. He flipped me over. I was now over him. "Amu…" The manner he said my name made me blush ever more, if it was possible! "I love you!" he muttered.

*Ikuto POV*

"I love you!" I muttered. I had told her!! … I looked in her eyes, I approached my face of hers and I kissed her. A passionate kiss. She responded to it. I finally broke the kiss to breath. I stood up and helped Amu to do the same. I put my arms around her waist, she put her arms around my neck. Her mouth draw closer to my left ear. "I love you too!!" she whispered under her breath. She liked my ear. I moaned. " Amu, you little pervert!!" I said, smirking, before kissing her again.

**THE END!**

Piiky-Giirl: Thanks for reading everyone!! And please review!!

Amu: *Blushing* Err…. I have a comment…

Piinky-Giirl: Go on!! ^.^

Amu: *Blushing even more…* hummm…. I … Liked this oneshot… I think… o///o

Ikuto: *Smirking* So you're admitting that you love me?? :3

Amu: *Mumbling* Think so…

Ikuto: Can't hear!!!

Amu: I THINK SO!!!!!!!!!

Piinky-Giirl: O.O… okay… This was weird… Anyway… Please Review!!! :D


	2. Camping Night

Piinky-Giirl : Hey there!! Here's the second Oneshot!! :3 I want to thank everyone who leaved comments!! And also I want to apologize for two things!!

Ran: Can we start now?!

Piinky-Giirl: Hey!! Wait a minute!! First of all… I know that in the Oneshot 'Bet at the Beach' Ikuto is a bit (not to say almost completely) Out Of Character… I'm sorry 'bout it and I'll try my best to do more realistic Oneshot!! And after that I want to do a little precision. I'm French. So if anybody see grammar errors, just tell me! :) So I'll be better !!

Suu: Will there be fluff in this one-desu?

Ikuto: Hope not!! Piinky-Giirl said last time that this one would be one that I'd LOVE!!

Piinky-Giirl: Yeah, right! So this one is really rated 'T'! xD

Amu: uh-oh…

Ran: I want to start the story!! :(

Piinky-Giirl: Then do the disclaimer Ran!! :D

Ran: Piinky-Giirl doesn't own Shugo Chara!! But hopefully, maybe one day she will!! ;)

Yoru: Good reading-nya!!

**Camping Night.**

(A/N: Amu is 17 years old. Ikuto is 18.)

*Normal POV*

Amu and Ikuto were in a tent. They were doing camping. And it was obviously a cold night! Because even if she was next to Ikuto, under five tons of blankets, Amu was shivering. "You're cold?" Ikuto asked with his husky voice. "Y-yes!!" Amu said, shivering even more. "Come closer to me then." He offered her. The pink haired girl got closer of her boyfriend without a word. He hugged her, burying his nose in her neck… '_She smells so good… like strawberries!_' Ikuto thought. But even this close to him, normally she would have blushed so much that it would be like she had fever, she was still shivering.

*Ikuto POV*

I had an idea… I flipped Amu so I could be over her. I put my arms each sides of her so I won't crush my little Strawberry. "Want me to try something..?" I asked seductively. "What are you talking about Ikuto?!?" she said, blushing to a cherry red. Always so dense this Amu… Sometimes I wonder if she just don't _want_ to understand… Anyway! "I'm talking about you… and me…" I said with the same seductive tone of voice. "Are you crazy?!?" she shout. "Yeah… Crazy about you!..." I breathed in her ear. I could hear her heart pounding inside her chest… And her face was red like a fire truck!

*Amu POV*

Ikuto put his hand under my shirt… Slowly and freely exploring my skin. I gasped, he smirked. My heart was pounding so hard in my chest that it was aching! And it was difficult for me to breath! To say the truth, I wasn't cold anymore… I was boiling!! Ikuto was now kissing my neck… "Ikuto!! Stop it you pervert!!" I said gasping for air. He quickly stopped. "Why did you do that for??" I asked under my short breath. "Are you cold Amu??" he asked me in return… I could see a smirk grow on his face. "N-no…" I answered, understanding now. He chuckled. "Good night now!" Ikuto told me, hugging me on his bare chest. Later I fell asleep…

*Normal POV*

Suddenly, later that night, Amu woke up very cold. " Ikuto… Ikuto. Ikuto!" she said. "What?" the half-sleeping boy mumbled. "I'm cold again!" said the pink haired girl. "Really?..." asked Ikuto, a smirk on his face. "Yes!!" Amu chuckled. "I'd do anything to be warm again!" she continued, laughing. Ikuto kissed Amu's neck. "I'll warm you up then..!"

**THE END!**

Pinky-Giirl: How was it Ikuto?? xD

Ikuto: It was pervertered, there was teasing and I was with Amu… All the good elements for the best oneshot in the world!! :D

Piinky-Giirl: Thanks!! ^.^ And you Amu?? How did you find it?? :P

Amu: *In state of shock…*

Ikuto: You okay Amu??

Amu: *Says nothing.*

Piinky-Giirl: I think she's okay… she's still breathing!! xD

Tadase: Well… Please review!! :)

Piinky-Giirl: O.O…. *Kicks Tadagay out!* Never come back again!!

Ikuto: Please review everybody!! ;)


	3. First Kiss

Piinky-Giirl: Here's my third oneshot!! Have fun reading it!! :)

Ikuto: Err… Who's doing the disclaimer today??

Piinky-Giirl: I'll do it!! :D

Amu and Ikuto: O.O Are you serious??

Piinky-Giirl: Yeah!! Feeling great today!! :P Anyway!! I don't own Shugo Chara!! Perhaps I'd love to! :D

Amu: (Still chocked…) …. Good reading!

**First Kiss**

(A/N: Amu is 14 years old and Ikuto is 17.)

*Normal POV*

It was 11 PM… Amu was trying to sleep since 9… But something was on her mind… Something as big as a midnight-blue haired boy. To say the truth she was wondering if she had feelings for him. Since Tadase moved in Europe, she had realized that she didn't even love him at all. She wasn't even missing him! After this, Amu and Ikuto came gradually closer… And Amu was really feeling something for him… But what? Love or friendship? As she thought that, blushing, she heard a tapping sound on her balcony door. She briskly sat in her bed as she saw Ikuto's shadow.

*Ikuto POV*

She stood up and came to open the door. I entered and, in the dim light of the moon, saw a little blush on her face… "Thinking about pervertered stuff, Amu??" I asked, a smirk on my face. "N-no!! And anyway! Why are you here?!" she said stubbornly as she blushed even more. "I wanted to see you…" I said as I put a gentle smile on my face. "You'll see me tomorrow then!! I have to sleep!" she said, her '_Cool N' Spicy_' attitude on. "Can I sleep here?" I said. "The way to my house is long!! And it's already eleven thirty!" I continued. "Just sleep on the floor! And don't try anything funny during my sleep, pervert." she said lying under her blanket. "Aww… Come on Amu!! The floor isn't comfy at all!!" I said, a tone of false deception in my voice. She sight loudly turning to me. "Then come sleep in my bed. But shut up, I'm tired." She said, a little blush on her pretty face.

*Amu POV*

What did I just say?!?! I invited Ikuto to sleep with me?!?! Oh my god!! I am not normal today! First I think that I love Ikuto and after that I invite him to sleep in my bed!! Okay… Relax Amu… He won't try anything funny… He's not that pervert right?? Oh shit. He's that pervert!! I was blushing. I hope he won't see it!!

*Ikuto POV*

She was blushing even more now… What was she thinking?? Anyway… I approached her bed and lay beside her. The smell of her hair was so sweet… Just like strawberries! She turned around so she would face me. Her honey eyes had a quizzical look. "What's wrong Amu?" I asked softly. "I was wondering why you came tonight…" she answered. "I told you earlier… I wanted to see you." I explained softly. "Then why didn't you came sooner?" she asked. "Well… I was walking in your street… so I thought 'Why don't I go see my little Strawberry?!' And here I am!" I said. Amu chuckled. "So that's why!!" she said laughing lightly. "Yeah…" I said looking in her eyes. She stopped laughing, looking in my eyes. I put my hand on her cheek. "Amu… Do you know how long I've waited for this moment to come real?..."

*Amu POV*

My heart was pounding in my chest and my cheek, where Ikuto's hand was, was burning. Did he just confessed to me… or something?! I fell a sudden urge to kiss him. But instead, I just approached him and hid my face in his bare chest. Ikuto put his arm around my waist, hugging me. "Ikuto…" I started. "Yes Amu?" he whispered under his breath, making me shiver. "I know what are my feelings for you now…" I said, surprised of my own words. "Me too…" said Ikuto, lifting my chin so he could see my eyes and my blushing face. "I love you!" he continued. His face drew closer. Inches was separating it from mine, then centimeters, and then millimeters. Couldn't wait any longer for him to kiss me, I kissed him passionately! It was so great to be kissed by the boy you love!!

*Ikuto POV*

Amu was fully responding to the kiss! I'll have to tease her about it later!! Anyway! There's more important things to think about right now! I pressed Amu on me more tightly, not wanting to let go. I passed one of my hands in her soft, pink hair. At my surprise, she flipped me over. Amu finally broke the kiss to say "We should go to sleep now... Remember! I have my violin lesson with you tomorrow..." she add a wink to this. "Right... But maybe this time I will do something more than teaching you violin..." I said with a seductive voice. "I don't care... And maybe I'll do something more than learning to play violin then!!" she said lying down beside me. I hugged her on my chest, and a few minutes later I said "Good night Amu..." but there was no answer. My little Strawberry was already sleeping.

**The End!**

Piinky-Giirl: Okay... This one really sucked. -_-'

Ikuto: Why are you publishing it then??

Piinky-Giirl: 'cause it took me some of my precious time to write it!! I could have do my homework you know!! But instead I decided to write a oneshot!! But if you're not happy about it then I will do TADAMU oneshot!!

Amu: Nooo!!!!! He was just kidding!! Right Ikuto?! ^^'

Ikuto: Suree!! *mumbling* PMSing girl...

Piinky-Giirl: Hey!! I heard that! è_é

Amu: Hummm... Yeah! ^^' So on that, Please leave comments everyone!!

Piinky-Giirl: *sobbing* I promise that the next one will be better!! é_è I'm so sorry!!

Ikuto: You see!? And after you say that you're not PMSing!!

Piinky-Giirl: Never said that I wasn't!! ^^' Eh eh!!

Ikuto: humm..... 'kay... O.O' I think I'll go easy on you this weak... Don't want to get killed you know!! ^^'

Piinky-Giirl: Right!! ^.^ You're better to go easy!! See you next time loyal readers!! xD


	4. A Teasing with no Ending!

Piinky-Giirl : Hey there!! Here's an other oneshot for your hunger of Amuto!! :)

Ikuto : If I see the title there'll be much teasing!

Piinky-Giirl : Yah!! :3 Where's Nagihiko?? Yesterday I asked if he'd want to do the disclaimer today…

Amu : He's sick…

Piinky-Giirl : Oh well… Who's doing it then??

*Crickets sound*

Piinky-Giirl : If nobody want to do it, I'll have to put Tadagay in the next oneshot…

Amu : Nooo!!! Wait!! I'll do it!!

Piinky-Giirl : That's it! Go on!!

Amu : Piinky-Giirl doesn't own Shugo Chara… Or else me and Ikuto would be a couple and Tadagay wouldn't even exist. *sight* Good reading!

**A Teasing with no Ending**

(A/N : Amu is turning 14 years old on this precise day and Ikuto is 17 years old.)

*Normal POV*

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Amu yawned and stopped the alarm of her alarm clock. She had just opened her eyes to see a still sleeping Ikuto beside her… It was a Saturday… Wait! Ikuto had sleep over every single day of the week?!! Right… Amu and him were going out… but if dad would found out that her boyfriend slept with her… Amu was already six feet under!!

*Amu POV*

"Ikuto… Ikuto. Ikuto!!" I said trying to wake him up. "Amu… Be quiet please!" He answered, mumbling, in his husky voice. "You look pretty comfy… BUT IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP!!!" I yelled. Ikuto sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Why do we have to wake up this early? It's Saturday!" he asked after he yawned. "Don't you remember?" I asked, hurt. It was my birthday today, we had to go to the restaurant with all my family. Yeah… My dad actually accepted the fact that I had a boyfriend… And it wasn't 'So' early! It was 7 O'clock! "What should I remember Amu??" my four-years-older-than-me-boyfriend asked. I was so sad! Ikuto had forget my birthday! Tears filled up my eyes and one ran on my cheek. I started to cry.

*Ikuto POV*

Woah… Wait a minute… Amu was crying?! What could be so important that I forgot to make her cry?? Hum……………. CRAP!! Her birthday! I grabbed her waidt and gave her a big hug. "I'm so sorry Amu!! I was still half asleep and—" she turned around. There wasn't even one teardrop left on her pretty face… Just a grin… An evil grin… "Ha! Ha! Ha!! Got you! My turn to tease!" my little strawberry said, laughing. "I guess I deserved it…" I said with a sigh. (Oh my god!! :o Ikuto got teased!! xD) "Haapy birthday anyway!" I said qith a gentle smile on my face. I bringed her closer to my chest, hugging her. "Thanks!" she Amu said, hugging me back. "Amu…" I started. "Are you sure you're 14??" I asked, a smirk on my face. "Huh?! Yeah! Sure! Why this question Ikuto?" she told me, looking up. "Because your chest is pretty flat!" I answered, restraining myself from laughing.

*Amu POV*

I blushed madly and pushed Ikuto away. "I-IKUTO YOU PERVERT!!!" I yelled. He was laughing! LAUGHING!! I looked at him and stuck my tongue out. I stood up heading to my bedroom door. "I'm going to take my shower." I said harshly. "Amu…" Ikuto asked. "What?" I said annoyed. "Is it the time of the month? You're _so_ harsh!" he told me. I was still facing the door but I knew he was smirking. "N-Not at all!" I started, blushing. "I'm not in my periods…" I said calmly with a sight. "I-I'm actually pregnant." I continued with the same calm tone of voice. "Huh?! WHAT!? You can't be!! We still haven't done _it_!!" Turning around and sticking my tongue out I said "Falled for it again!!" "A-Anyway… just go take your shower!" he said blushing lightly. I exited my bedroom and entered the bathroom.

*Ikuto POV*

What was going on with her?! She was teasing me like hell!! Anyway…. I had to get dress. I decided to wear some black jeans with a dark blue tight shirt. Some minutes later, Amu entered the room with only a towel around her. She closed the door quickly. "What's going on?" I asked as she looked at me, worried. "My parents are awake!! And if my dad sees you… I'm dead!" she whispered, her breath short. "Don't worry!! I'll be at your funerals!" I said laughing lightly. "That's not funny! Hugh! Just turn around so I can get dress…" she said. What I did. A couple of minutes later, she told me "That's okay…" and I turned around to see an awesome Amu! She was so beautiful! But I turned back in one second and said "You forgot to put a shirt on…". "What?!" she exclaimed in surprise. Then she looked at herself and told me "Ikuto!! Stop teasing me!!" "Sorry! You're reaction is just so fun!" I told her, chuckling.

*Amu POV*

I was wearing a blue and pink plaid short skirt, a black 'V' neck shirt. My pink hair were down and, surprisely, had no 'X' clips in them. Ikuto walked my way, bent down a bit and whispered in my ear "You're so beautiful!" and he kissed my lips. Breaking the kiss I said "Miki made these clothes for me! It looks like she knew what you were going to wear!" I giggled. "Looks like!" He said before to kiss me again.

**THE END!**

Piinky-Giirl: Hugh… The end sucks! :(

Amu: Wasn't so bad…

Piinky-Giirl: Yeah… -_-' It was.

Amu: No it wasn't!

Piinky-Giirl: Yes!! It was!!

Ikuto: It was!! :3

Piinky-Giirl and Amu: IKUTO!! *Piinky-Giirl starts a chainsaw.*

Ikuto: *Gulps…* Humm… ^^' Review!! *Ran off!!*

Amu: Don't you think you went a bit… hard?

Piinky-Giirl: No… Just hard enough for him to stops annoy me the whole week! xD

Amu: ^.^' Please everybody how hasn't ran off with fear… Review!!


	5. Full Moon Night

Piinky-Giirl: Hey…

Ikuto: This oneshot will really sucks… -_-'

Piinky-Giirl: Yah… sorry… I feel really Emo by now…

Ikuto: No… I was talking about the fact that it's 1:30 AM and you're writing it!

Amu: Ikuto!! Shut up! She'll murder you!!

Piinky-Giirl: Yah! She's right! And you're right too Ikuto… It'll suck!

Tadase: That's okay Piinky-Chan… I'm sure it won't be so bad!

Piinky-Giirl: Go out you bastard!! And never call me 'Piinky-Chan' again!! *Kicks Tadagay out!!*

Amu: Uhh… Yeah… Piinky-Giirl doesn't own Shugo Chara!! ^.^'

Ikuto: Let's start the chapter! :3

**Full moon Night**

(A/N: Ikuto is 18 years old and Amu is 17.)

*Normal POV*

Amu was waiting for him on her balcony. The fresh night was lit by the beautiful Full moon. Ikuto would arrive by any moment now, and him and Amu would spend the night by each other side. Amu was really happy! If everything could've continue this way…

*Amu POV*

I heard a soft step behind me… "Ikuto!" I said, smiling. But my smile faded as soon as I saw him. My boyfriend had one black eye, a large scratch on his cheek, bruises almost everywhere and he was holding his side. I gasped. He was so badly injured! I was surprised that he had jump on my balcony. "Ikuto!! What happened?!" I said, forcing myself not to burst in tears. "Just *Cough! Cough!* ran into Tadase and his gang…" I helped him to enter my bedroom and I made him sit on my bed. "How many were they?" I asked softly. "Six I think…" He said his head low. "Wait here!" I said exiting my bedroom. I came back a couple of minutes later with some bandages…

*Ikuto POV*

I was in a pretty bad state… But Amu was always so nice to me! She entered the room with some bandages. "Ikuto, get your shirt off, please." Amu told me. What I did… I wasn't really in mood to tease her. She approached and started to disinfect my wounds.

*Amu POV*

"Ikuto…" my voice choked. "Didn't I already told you to be careful?" I continued, keeping tears to run down on my cheeks. "I'm sorry…" He answered. "That's not your fault Ikuto!!" I exclaimed. "Tadagay did this!" I said, continuing to desinfect his wounds. "Sorry Amu…" he said again. "Ikuto…" I said as my voice broke. And then I lost control. Tears ran on my cheeks as I started to sob. I jumped on Ikuto, hugging him so strongly that I could've break his ribs. "Just don't do this ever again!" I said through my sobs.

*Ikuto POV*

Oh… Amu… She was worried sick about me! "I promise I'll never do so again…" I said, trying to comfort her. "Ikuto! I love you so much! I don't want to loose you!" Amu told me through some sobs. "I love you too Amu..!" I whispered in her ear. I lifted her chin and kissed her passionately.

*Normal POV*

Later that night, Amu fell asleep in Ikuto's arms… The two of them were truly happy because they sincerely loved each other. And all this… On a Full Moon Night!

**THE END!**

Piinky-Giirl: You were right Ikuto… it sucked! :(

Ikuto: You've learned your lesson! Don't ever write again at 1:30 Am! xD

Piinky-Giirl: I hate my Emo self… -_-'

Amu: Ermm… Review!! ^.^

Piinky-Giirl: Guys!!! I'm so sorry!! It was so short!! Next time I'll do better!! I promise!

Ikuto: Emo girl… -_-'

Amu: Hey!! Normally when someone say "Review!" it marks the end of the chat!

Piinky-Giirl: Well… I'm not normal today! xD So today's an exception!

Ikuto: _Now _it's the end! Review everyone!!


	6. Sunday at the mall

Piinky-Giirl : Hey Everyone! I know I didn't update often …. Well… to say the truth, My last oneshot dates from October… But anyway! ^.^ Though this one is a bit different, I hope you'll like it! :P

Ikuto: It's almost impossible for people to dislike your oneshots! It's so Romantic!

Piinky-Giirl: AMU?! I think Ikuto's doing a fever! O_O

Amu: Huh? Why?

Piinky-Giirl: He was nice to me and used the word "Romantic"!! O_O

Ikuto: What? You're saying that it's not possible for me to be nice?

Amu: O_O Kinda!!

Ikuto: -_-' I don't want to argue… So start the disclaimer Yoru!

Yoru: Piinky-Giirl doesn't own Shugo Chara-Nya!!

**Sunday at the mall**

(A/N: Amu is 13 years old and Ikuto is 17)

*Amu POV*

It was a nice Sunday; it wasn't cold outside and the sun was shining strongly. But instead of playing outside with Ami, I chose to go to the mall. My hands were full of bags, and these bags were full of clothes. I was looking all around me to see if there were other big sales. I was so concentrated on my search that I didn't see the midnight blue-haired boy walking around without seeing me. We were drawing closer from each other, closer and closer. Then, BANG! The collision was so strong that I fell on my butt. "Gomen!" I said, blushing. "No, I apologize. Are you okay Amu?" said the stranger with a husky voice. And then, in shock, I realized who was standing in front of me. "IKUTO?!" I yelled in the middle of the mall.

*Ikuto POV*

I laughed lightly, had she realized that she screamed in front of tons of people? She stood up, blushing… Like always... This was a good thing of hers; whenever she blushes, she's always cute! "What's bringing you here Amu?" I asked softly. Why am I becoming stupid around her?! It's kinda obvious that the response to this question is shopping. Duh! Baka Ikuto! "Shopping" Amu answered with her cool N' spicy attitude. "Wanna walk with me?" I asked her. "Don't care" she said her personage still on… But she couldn't fool me. I saw a little, but faint, tint of pink on her cute cheeks. She showed me her back and walked in the opposite direction she was going earlier. I simply followed her. We walked for a good ten minutes going no-where, until I saw a photo booth. I rapidly took Amu's hand and walked towards the booth. There was no one in it so we entered. "Ikuto?! What are we doing?!" she said, blushing hardly. "Taking pictures" I answered, putting coins in the machine.

*Amu POV*

My heart was pounding hard in my chest as Ikuto made me sit on his laps. My cheeks turned red like cherries, like every time he was around. I was trying to smile on Ikuto's laps as the pressure in my chest grew intense. So intense that my smile was looking like a wince. CLICK! One picture was took. I wasn't even ready! "Try to smile Amu" Said Ikuto. "I'm trying! But you're distracting me!" I shout at him. When I realized what I just said, it was to late to take my words back. "Really?" asked Ikuto, kissing my neck. "Ikuto!" I gasped. CLICK! Another Picture was taken. Then, Ikuto took my chin between his fingers and kissed me. CLICK! The third picture was also taken. Even if I was suppose to dislike it I let him continue. It wasn't so bad! His soft lips on mine…

*Ikuto POV*

Amu wrapped her arms around my neck and start responding to the kiss. CLICK! The fourth and last picture was taken. We stopped Kissing, gasping for air. We both got outside of the booth and waited for our pictures. I couldn't realize it… Amu had kissed me!! The pictures then came out. I gave one set to Amu and kept one for myself. Amu took her bags and we headed for the exit. I walked her home. We were now right in front of her house. "Will you come tonight?" Amu asked shyly and blushing. "Sure" I answered. "See you later then!" she said. I gave her a peek on the cheek and she entered home.

**THE END!**

Ikuto: I hope you liked it! *big smile* Because I did! xD

Amu: If my dad find these pictures… I'm six feet under! O_O

Amu's dad : *crying* Amuuuu!!!! Come here!! *Sob Sob!* RIGHT NOW!!

Amu: O_O Holy shit!

Ikuto: Don't worry… I'm here! *kiss her forehead*

Tadase: *Sulking in a corner* I'm never with Amu!

Piinky-Giirl: Ya… Better for her health! xD

Utau: *sigh* Please review!


End file.
